


Coming out

by Stylishthickems123



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Chubby Tony Stark, Cinamon roll Tony Stark, Howard Stark Is a Good Dad, Love, M/M, Precious Tony Stark, Protective Howard Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Maria Hill, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peggy Carter, Tony Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone loves tony, fluffy Tony Stark, peggy Carter is Tony Starks mother, tony comes out to his parents, tony stark fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylishthickems123/pseuds/Stylishthickems123
Summary: "I'm ready rhodey I've been ready for a while. I'm tired of hiding that part of me. I'm gay. I'm ready for the world to know but it doesn't stop the fear. I want to be able to kiss you, and hold hands with you without feeling guilty, or ashamed that I'm hiding a part of myself from the world."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Howard Stark/ Peggy Carter, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Coming out

"Hey honey." Tony spoke into the phone.

"Hey babyboy." Rhodey smiled and Tony blushed. "Did you Tell them yet?"

"No but i came close but dad got a call he had to take and I wanna tell them both at the same time" Tony said.

"Are you sure you're ready I don't mind waiting until you are. I know everyone moves at their own pace." Rhodey said.

"I'm ready rhodey I've been ready for a while. I'm tired of hiding that part of me. I'm gay. I'm ready for the world to know but it doesn't stop the fear. I want to be able to kiss you, and hold hands with you without feeling guilty, or ashamed that I'm hiding a part of myself from the world." Tony sniffled. 

"I'm just scared ya know? What if they don't love me anymore? What if I get disowned? Or cut off what am I going to do about school?"

"You will always have a home wherever I am babyboy, we will find a way if it doesn't work out baby." Rhodey said. "I love you baby and I want you to do what you want."

"I love you too and I miss you. Maybe you could come down to California for a couple of weeks?" Tony asked. "If it all goes well?"

"Mmhmm, yeah of course. Mama And pops are going on a cruise next week, my options are aunt Ruth who tried to send me to conversion camp when I was 14 or you ." Rhodey smiled. "

"Perfect." Tony smiled. "Well not that she tried to send you to conversion camp but that you are coming to stay with me."

"Coming mama!" He heard Rhodey call.

"I have to go babyboy, I love you. And every thing is going to be ok." Rhodey smiled.

"I love You too honey, be safe." Tony smiled. He heard a click and he put the phone down before curling into his pillow.

He let out his tears. A few minutes later he heard soft knocking on the door before it opened and he heard his mom coming in. Natasha never knocks and Maria never comes in without getting an invitation.

"Hey ducky Jarvis is making cinnamon rolls. Don't you want to be first in line when he puts the glaze on them?" Peggy asked.

"I just need a minute." Tony spoke quietly but he sniffled giving away that he was upset.

"Oh ducky what's the matter?" Peggy asked walking over to the bed sitting down . Tony didn't say anything he just laid his head in Peggys lap. 

"You Can talk to me darling." Peggy spoke a few moments later gently massaging Tony's scalp.

Tony only let out a sob in response, the exact moment Howard walked in to see what was taking so long.

Howard walked over to the bed and sat beside Peggy.

"I'm scared mommy." Tony sniffled.

"What are you scared of kiddo?" Howard asked gently, rubbing Tony's back.

"That you won't love me anymore." Tony sniffled.

"Hey nothing would ever make us not love you kid. You know that right?" Howard spoke.

"I'm gay." Tony sniffled.

"We know ducky." Peggy smiled.

And Tony looked up at Peggy who was smiling down at him.

"We've known since you were 4, buddy. You had the biggest crush on your uncle Jason when you met him." Howard smiled. "And we Have loved you since we found out about mom being pregnant with you. We love Gay or straight. No matter what you hear us baby?"

Tony looked at his parents. Howard pulled him up and into a hug. "Hey peg why don't you go make sure the girls save us some cinnamon rolls." Howard spoke gently.

Peggy nodded and kissed Tony's forehead before standing up .

When she left out Howard pulled Tony into his arms and gently rocked him back and forward.

"You are perfect Tony, my perfect little chunky baby boy and nothing will ever change that." Howard told him before kissing the top of his head.

Tony only cried harder into Howard's chest.

"It's okay." Howard whispered, "it is okay kid just let it all out, I've got you."

When Tony calmed down Howard smiled and wiped his tears. "You are mi Tesoro. Te amo." Howard smiled kissing the top of Tony's head.

"I love you too papá." Tony said.

"Dry Your eyes Bambino." Howard hummed handing Tony his handkerchief.

"Now let's go binge on cinnamon rolls while you tell me all about him." Howard smiled.

"I'll tell you all about him but maybe just one cinnamon roll I'm fat." Tony whined. "Wait how'd you know?"

"That hoodie is practically swallowing you bud, and it ain't mine." Howard smiled "and Tony if you are hungry eat okay, You know that you are beautiful. Handsome. Gorgeous pretty and perfect no matter what you look like right?" Howard asked. "And when you don't feel like it call me, or find me and I will remind you."

"Everyone Calls me Fat at school." Tony frowned. "It's How i met Rhodey, he stood up for me and bought me a muffin."

"Okay oneI need names, and two, they are just jealous that they could never be you." Howard spoke.

"But..."Tony mumbled.

"No buts. Now tell me about this Rhodey?" Howard smiled.

"It's a nickname, his full name is James Rhodes. He's from Philadelphia." Tony smiled and they left out of his bedroom. "Um He's amazing. He makes me feel like... he makes me feel like I'm invincible, like I can do anything in this world. He is so kind, and sweet, he's smart, he's a big teddy bear, and a mama's boy. He's smart dad like really smart, he can keep up with me like 65% of the time, and he doesn't make me feel bad for being smart. When I have a million ideas and I forget to eat he makes sure I do. And he makes sure I get at least 4 hours of sleep at night. I've never been on a date with anyone who was willing to pick up the bill. Sometimes we have to argue over who's turn it is to do so. He makes me feel safe and secure and I love him." Tony smiled he hadn't realized they'd made it to the kitchen until then.

"Oh I'm sorry I..." Tony started.

"I asked Tony, and it sounds like my baby is in love."Howard teased handing Tony a plate.

"Um yeah.." Tony blushed.

"The one who waited with you until I picked you up?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, him" Tony smiled smiled as they walked in the dining room where Natasha and Maria were waiting Impatiently.

"He seems like a fine young man." Howard smiled.

Tony blushed.

"Why isn't anyone eating these gooey cinnamon pillows?" Howard asked.

"Jarvis made it crystal clear that he baked these cinnamon rolls for Tony, and Tony gets the first one." Maria groaned.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony smiled politely.

Jarvis winked at him and Peggy smiled.

"You okay now ducky?" Peggy asked and Tony nodded.

"He was just telling me about a James Rhodes, who I'd like to meet, by the way." Howard said putting the biggest cinnamon roll on Tony's plate.

"Speaking if meeting him. Can he stay with us for two weeks or more? His parents are going on an anniversary cruise and his aunt tried to send him to conversion camp." Tony asked hopefully.

"Sure. Am I going to have to stock up on condoms?" Howard asked and Tony blushed. Peggy and Natasha both choked on their cinnamon roll.

"Dad..." he whined.

"It's a fair question. And I'm okay with you having sex it's not like anyone can get pregnant from And as long as it's protected I don't see the problem." Howard smiled. Peggy rolled her eyes but Tony's cheeks turned red. 

"We haven't...Um this is weird but We've never done that." Tony blushed. “Like we’ve seen each other get dressed and one time we showered together but only because we woke up late and it was easier than arguing over who got to shower first. He hates being late.”

"Man This boyfriend of yours just keeps getting better and better." Howard said. “But with that being said just because you haven’t doesn’t mean that you won’t. We just want you safe.”   
  


“We do but I just want to enjoy my sweet pastry and not think about my innocent baby and his boyfriend getting intimate.” Peggy hummed at Howard.   
  


“Thanks mom.” Tony smiled.  


"So what Im hearing is that Tony finally came out of the closet?" Maria asked

Tony blushed.

"Tones don't look so surprised with an ass like that, I'd be shocked if you weren't gay. So you like boys what's the big deal?" Natasha hummed.

They ate cinnamon rolls and chatted about Rhodey.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10 how hot is he?" Maria asked.

"1,000,000" Tony smiled

"So he's hot, sweet, and smart." Natasha asked.

"Mmhmm" Tony smiled.   
  


Later that night Natasha and Maria came into his room. He was on the phone.

“Dad says it’s okay if you come.” Tony smiled.   
  


“I cant wait. So are you in the fluffy pajamas with the bunnies or the other ones?” Rhodey asked.   
  


“they match my bunny slippers.” Tony blushed.   
  


“you are so adorable. I miss you so much!” Rhodey cooed.   
  


“I miss you too. And I can’t wait to show you around. It’s going to be so much fun!” Tony smiled.   
  


“I bet.” Rhodey grinned. 

Tony yawned before giggling.   
  


“it sounds like someone is getting sleepy?” Rhodey smiled.   
  


“Only a little bit.” Tony grinned.   
  


“Well I’ll let you get some sleep okay? I’ll call you in the morning baby.”

“okay i love you honeybear.”

”i love you baby boy sweet dreams.”

Natasha and Maria cooed before asking more questions about him.

For the rest of the week, everyone bombarded Tony with questions about Rhodey. Even Jarvis.

"Do you know this, do you know that?" It seemed like everyone else was almost as excited as him for rhodey to arrive.

Rhodey arrived Sunday evening, at 6:30, just in time for dinner. Howard and Jarvis opened the door.

"Hello there, im assuming you are James Rhodes." Howard smiled.

"Yes sir I am. I'm guessing you are Mr.Stark?"Rhodey smiled.

"I am. And if you ever hurt my baby, there will be no ocean wide enough to keep you from feeling my wrath." Howard hummed.

"Daaad! Stop!" Tony whined.

"I'm just warning him Tesoro." Howard smiled innocently.

"So orchids for your mother, and roses for you. " rhodey smiles. They were a mixture of light pink and red roses.

"Tony says your a fan of scotch so my dad helped me purchase this bottle for you. Mr.Stark."

"Call me Howard."

Rhodey smiled and handed Howard the bottle.

Rhodey got Maria and Nat some chocolates and he gifted Ana with a new sewing kit, and gave Jarvis new English books. Tony hugged rhodey.

They sat around and ate dinner and dessert, they talked and asked questions. After dinner Tony pulled Rhodey up to his room and closed the door. "Are you tired?" Tony smiled.

"Um Can i shower?" Rhodey asked.

"Sure but lt me grab some soap from my dad unless you want to smell like Japanese cherry blossoms or vanilla brown sugar." Tony smiled.

Tony walked into his parents room, they we looking over a file."can I borrow soap?" Tony asked.

"Grab a new bottle out of the closet." Howard smiled.

Tony grabbed the soap out of the bathroom closet and went back to his room.

"So towels are right here in the towel warmer, here is a loofah, it's all I have cause it's what I bathe with. But I could grab a washcloth out of a guest room...."

"I'm fine with a loofah baby." Rhodey smiled. Tony grinned.

"I can unpack for you while you shower, I cleared out half of my dresser and some of my closet ."

"If you want to. You can. I hate unpacking." Rhodey smiled and Tony grinned.

As rhodey showered Tony did unpack for rhodey, leaving out some pajamas.

When rhodey came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body Tony stared.

Rhodey chuckled as Tony handed him his clothes. Rhodey put on his underwear and pants first before putting on his shirt and socks.

Tony got in the shower next, and he got dressed in the bathroom he always did, but he purposely left the bathroom door open.

They brushed their teeth and climbed into bed.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Howard and Peggy walked in.

"Hey ducky." Peggy smiled. "Im here to kiss you good night and what not."

Tony smiled and crawled to the end of the bed and hugged Peggy, Peggy kissed the top of his head. "Good night mommy I love you." Tony smiled.

"Good night ducky. And I love you too.Now I have to go back to a phone call with uncle Daniel. Good night James, sleep well."

"Good night, Mrs.Peggy" Rhodey smiled. Peggy smiled and walked out of the room.

Howard pulled Tony in a hug. "Buenas noches mi tesoro." Howard smiled and kissed the top of Tony's head.

"Buenas noches papá." Tony hugged back.

"Good night, James." Howard smiled.

"Good night Mr.Howard." Rhodey smiled.

"Condoms and lube are in the nightstand and medicine cabinet, and we sound proofed your room. Goodnight and have fun but like the respectable amount." Howard chuckled.

Tony blushed. "Daaaad"

"Just saying bambino." Howard smirked and walked out. María And Natasha walked in next and gave them more condoms and lube.

Jarvis and Ana made sure they didn't want anything, Ana turned off the light and Tony turned on his lamp. Ana closed the door.

"So do Your family always give you condoms when someone sleeps over." Rhodey asked teasingly.

"Well no, they just really like you." Tony chuckled curling under the covers before pulling off his shorts sitting them on top of the night stand.

Tony turned over and curled up against Rhodey.

"I've missed you honey." Tony whispered.

"I missed you even more babyboy." Rhodey smiled.

"You sleepy?" Tony asked Rhodey.

"Mmhmm." Rhodey mumbled eyes already closed.

Tony laid his head on Rhodeys chest and closed his eyes too. Tony fell asleep about 15 minutes later. When Natasha came back to check on them she smiled. And went to turn off the lamp. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you baby brother." She whispered and closed the door.

She walked down stairs where her parents The Jarvises and sister was.

"They are both out like a light." Natasha smiled.

"So how do we feel about him?" Maria asked.

"He's a gentleman." Ana said

"And He's has a good relationship with his parents, raised up in church. "Peggy Said.

"He values education and he really makes Tony happy." Howard spoke. "Really i haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"I think Anthony picked a fine young gentleman." Jarvis hummed.

"I like him. A lot." Natasha smiled.

"So we all like him?" Maria smiled.

" I guess we do."Howard hummed.

Marrying your first love is rare, but Howard was happy when he walked Tony down the aísle and gave him away to the man that has done right by Tony since the day he'd met him. He gave his baby away to a man he knows that loves Tony with everything he has, who'd always put Tony first, who has treated Tony with the upmost respect and care. Howard gave his baby away to James Rhodes to love and cherish forever. And Rhodey took Tony with open arms to give him a life full of joy and happiness, love and laughter through good and bad.


End file.
